


Peaceful

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Life is fun [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy dinobots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Wheeljack with his children.





	Peaceful

Wheeljack turned off the datapad as he leaned back against the tree, his ‘kids’ all snoozing peacefully around him in the warm sunlight. Grimlock rolled his head into Jackie’s lap, the dinobot absolutely precious in his recharge.

Wheeljack was so glad for days like this, where the fighting seemed like eons away... where his creations could play like the younglings they truly were and not fighting constantly like they had been created for.

Swoop snuggled closer to his side purring in his recharge, drawing a smile to the inventor’s lip plates. Wheeljack thanked the stars that he could give them this little slice of peace.

But alas as with all good things it’s was not meant to last as his comm. beeped.


End file.
